Bring It!
by BlackicexMistrose
Summary: Amu's parents leave her and Ami with a guy that started hurting Amu when she turned 13, shes 16 now and her parnets are gone and Amu refuses to be anywhere near HIM, so she leaves HIM and takes Ami with her. Family Romance Hurt/Comfort Friendship i think
1. intro

**New story I started writing just over a year ago not very far into it though :/**

**Its messed up **

**It's actually the second story I came up with for the Amuto couple.**

My names Amu Hinamori and it started with what happened three and a half years ago when I was 13. So to protect my little sister from what happened to me, what my parents couldn't protect me from, I stole my sister and now I stay with her at all times, watching her. We now go by Ruza and Riza Kyoto now and our only safe haven is my friend's homes, but we only stay with them for the weekend before we go back to where I take Ami to school.

I have long wavy black hair with pink highlights and honey colored eyes and my sister has black hair with purple highlights and golden brown eyes. My sister and I have a lot of chara's, most of them are too protect ourselves. I have Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Cross, Raven, Sukiume, Tecna, Monkey, and Ichigo. My sisters are Brownie, Pie, Carrot, Sky, and Kori. I got Ran, Miki, and Su when I was in fourth grade. Dia when I was starting fifth grade. Cross the day after it happened for the first time. And I got Raven, Sukiume, Tecna, Monkey, and Ichigo the day after my parents told me that they were going on a two year business trip and that we would be staying with HIM. My sister got Pie when she was 5 and Brownie, Sky, Carrot, and Kori then day after we ran away.

Ran has long pink hair in a pony tail and pink eyes, she has a red heart clip on a pink visor, and she wear a pink cheer leader outfit with pink and white tennis shoes.

Miki has short blue hair and blue eyes, she wears a barrette with a blue spade clip on it, she wears a white shirt with a navy blue vest over it, blue shorts and black shoes.

Su has green eyes and blond hair with a light green tint, and a light green hat with a green clover attached to it, she wears a green dress with a white apron over it and green ballerina shoes.

Dia has long orange hair in two pony tails and amber eyes, a white head band with two yellow diamonds attached to it, she wears a yellow shirt and skirt with a lighter yellow diamond on her shirt, white leggings.

Cross has long black hair and silver eyes, she has a gray cross hair clip, and a gothic Lolita dress that's black and gray, black hand gloves with gray lace, and black boots.

Raven has short spiked purple hair and purple eyes, she wears a long sleeved purple shirt with a black raven on it and baggy black pants with purple and black shoes and black wings.

Sukiume has long lavender hair with a yellow wolf hair clip and yellow eyes dark purple shirt with a yellow moon on it and black pants. Purple paws a little lighter than her shirt with lavender pads, and dark purple wolf ears and tail.

Tecna has short spiked pink hair with light green eyes, a pink shirt with a computer on it and a striped pink and light green skirt and pink and light green tennis shoes and red fox ears and tail with light green tips.

Monkey has short yellow hair and yellow eyes, a orange dizzy symbol hair clip. A yellow one piece out fit with yellow leg warmers and small arm warmers all with orange trim on all and orange hand gloves, shoes and monkey ears and tail.( what pudding wears when she transforms).

Ichigo has long black hair and pink highlights and honey colored eyes, like mine. Pink ears and tail with black tips with a bell on it, dark pink paws and lighter pink pads, short black shirt covering her top half of her torso and short black shorts , black leggings .

Pie has short magenta hair and eyes, white head band with an upside down purple heart, purple panda ears and white tail, she wore a outfit that looked like a purple and white panda bear, but almost skin tight.

Brownie has short black hair with purple highlights with golden brown eyes, brown cat ears and tail with black tips, brown paws with pink pads, she wears a purple shirt with brown pants and purple and brown tennis shoes.

Sky has short light blue hair yellow eyes, has a black head band with a white dove on it, has pure white wings, and wears a baby blue t-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Carrot has white hair and brown eyes, has brown ears and tail, has a black headband with a carrot on it, and wears a white shirt with a carrot on it and black shorts and tennis shoes.

Kori has silver hair and gold eyes, has a black head band with two gold X's and a silver heart in-between them, has silver dog ears, tail, and paws. Paws and ears have gold X's on them, she wears a black shirt with a big silver X on it and gold hearts around the end of her sleeves, black pants with gold hearts around the bottom of them, and gold black and silver shoes.

**So fickin jittery for staying up to type this and now gonna start typing the next chapter.**

**I really want to know what people think of the idea of the story **

**So please read and review **


	2. Our Life Now

**Soooo jittery form staying up, should probably go to sleep but I'm not cuz I want to type this**

X~X~X~X~AMU'S POV~X~X~X~X

I woke up at 12:00 am, on Monday and my wolf chara Sukiume, like I have been for the past 3 months, since Ami and me came back to the city after running away with my sister Ami the day that my parents left on a two year business trip five months ago, leaving me and my sister with HIM. I wouldn't put up with that.

I once told my parents what happened to me three and a half years ago. All they said is "He wouldn't do that, he's a really good man." My father said. My mother said "Yeah sweetie, he'd never do that." Then she smiled at me. They didn't believe me, not one bit. They thought I was lying. After that I stayed at my friends homes for the most part. Ikuto's and Utau's for the most of the time I would spent the night at their house. Until they moved away. Then I started to hide in my house at night. One night I forgot. It was August 24th , exactly one month from my and my sister's Birthday . We were born on the same day three years apart.

X~X~X~X~FLASHBACK~X~X~X~X

Well since I forgot, he got me and he was pissed at me cause he couldn't find me before and he didn't want my parents to know he was here in my room. He took off all my clothes and did to me what he did the first time he got me.

HE RAPED ME AND IT HURT LIKE HELL.

I mean it hurt more than it did the other times he raped me. I could feel him thrusting in and out of my 15 year old body really hard, fast, and rough. He was pissed at me after all. I couldn't scream or call for help cause he said he would kill me and my sister and he had my mouth covered with his hand. So I just cried, I mean there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. It hurt so much. And while he was raping me he told me this which made me want to cry more and it pissed me off at the same time.

He told me "Amu, yours and Ami's birthdays are in a month, right. You'll be turning 16 and Ami will be 13, right?" I didn't want to know what he was thinking and I was crying from the pain that was coursing through my body. Then he continued "Well, I'm going to give you and your sister a special birthday presents. I'm going to do to your sister as what I did to you. And to you I'm going to give you a life to look after." He said smiling an removing himself and the condom he used from me. He got dressed, then noticed that I hadn't moved. I couldn't my body just hurt so much and badly. So him came over to me and put me back into my pj's, then left.

X~X~X~X~END OF FLASHBACK~X~X~X~X

After that I started sleeping with Ami to make sure nothing happened to her. I got really over protective of her and I would handcuff us together while we were sleeping to make sure that he couldn't get her, or me for that matter. I would get up before her to take them off the handcuffs. I knew it was extreme but I WOULD NOT AND WILL NOT allow anything to happen to her. I mean if told my parents, again and said it involved Ami this time they'd get pissed at me for spouting lies.

Without knowing, I had stated crying.

I cried for ten minutes straight until I stopped. Then I got all mine and Ami's stuff that we would need for the week and some other things in case something happened or someone tries to touch Ami, which due to my chara's I got for the propose of protecting Ami, I would chara change, most the time not on propose though. I got all our stuff ready to go. I then wrote a note to Rima, telling her where we were going back to where I had enrolled Ami and me at called Mt. Zion, since my chara Tecna was a computer whiz and I made it easy to hack into things, because I wanted me and Ami in the same class. It was four hours away, but it was away from HIM.

I put our stuff my Rima's door and opened it. I went back to the room where me and Ami slept. I changed her clothes, then put my backpack onto her, then her onto my back. I chara changed with Sukiume and got dark purple wolf ears and tail. I grabbed our stuff by Rima's door and somehow shut the door and locked it with my tail as I left with Ami on my back, to go to school.

**I still have one more chapter of this I can type up right now, so I'm probably going to do that, then work on my other two stories. **


	3. Old Face

**Chapter 3 - Old Face**

About 3 hours after we had left Rima's house, I got lost cuz this was the first time we had come here. 15 minutes later I found someone wondering the streets, so I went to ask them for directions.

"Excuse me Sir. Do you know where Mt. Zion school is." I asked him as I got closer.

"Yeah, why?"He asked as I continued to get closer.

I didn't really want to tell him, but I did.

"Me and my little sister need to go there." I said as a stopped five feet away from him.

When I stopped I saw his face. It was Ikuto. It was a good thing that Ami and me had our hoods on our hoodies up.

"Why? School doesn't start for another four hours, you know." Ikuto said.

"Yeah, I know, but we still need to get there." I said.

"Hay, Yoru, should we help her?"Ikuto asked Yoru.

"Yoru."I said.

"Yeah, he's my …" he started.

"I know what he is. Wait, why were you telling me that?" I asked him confused.

"I sence a lot of chara's around you and I can see that you have a tail." He said.

"What? U, why didn't you tell me he could see it!"I yelled at Sukiume. Then I felt Ami stir on my back and froze cuz I didn't want her to wake up. I stayed still until Ami stopped moving, but Ikuto started to talk.

"Who's U?" He asked.

"Shhhh." I said. He stayed quiet until I spoke again, which was when Ami stopped moving. "U's one of my chara's." I told him.

"One of them." He said.

"I have five."I told him.

"What about the other ten? Five of them seem familiar, like Amu's and Ami's chara's."Yoru said.

"They aren't, are they?" Ikuto questioned, then started coming towards me and Ami. "I'll just see about that." He said.

Then got navy blue cat ears and tail, jumped behind Ami and me and started unzipping the backpack on Ami. I did a flip away from him and my nine other chara's along with Ami's five fell out along with the shots I had when I was high in the air.

"DAMN IT! Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Cross, Raven, Monkey, Tecna, Ichigo, Sukiume, get Riza's eggs."I shouted.

I landed on the ground and put down our stuff and Ami an caught the shots. I noticed one was missing, the one I was missing was for my wolf bite. My chara's were deadly, and Sukiume's, when chara changed or transformed with her was poisonous and could kill if you didn't get the antidote I make for it. But if you got the shot for it without me biting you, the antidote could kill you too.

I looked over to Ikuto and saw the shot in his arm and he was on the ground. I put the shots in my hands into my backpack, then rushed over to Ikuto. I looked at the needle and saw it was empty.

"Shit. Okay this is going to hurt a little bit. But you'll feel better I a couple of minutes."I said as I took his arm and rolled up his sleeve, then bit down gently, just enough to draw blood, then let go. At which point Yoru go into my face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IKUTO? YOU…YOU!" Yoru half yelled.

"Do you mind not yelling Yoru, mine and my sister's ears are really sensitive." I told him. Then Sukiume came up to me.

"Your being nice Ruza. Normally you would just bit down really hard, without caring. Is there something special about him." Sukiume asked.

"Yeah."I said.

"What?" Sukiume asked.

"He's Ikuto." I said.

"HE IS?" went Sukiume, Monkey, Ichigo, Tecna, and Raven. "Let us see!"

"Okay." I said, then pulled out a navy blue wallet with a pink strawberry on it.

I opened it and pulled out a picture of me and Ikuto, when my hair was pink and gave it to Sukiume. I was sleeping on Ikuto in the picture, as we were both sleeping. Utau took it cuz she thought it would be nice to show her and Ikuto together. Then she went to Ikuto's face and looked back in forth from the picture and Ikuto face. When she stopped she called over four of her sisters. "Rav, Mon, Ich, Tec! Look it's Him!" Sukiume said happily.

Raven, Monkey, Ichigo, and Tecna went over to Sukiume. They looked at the picture then at Ikuto.

"So, that must be The "Yoru". I got an idea girls. Suk and Mon go get Mi and Ich and Rav go get him." Tecna said.

So raven and Ichigo grabbed Yoru and Sukiume and Monkey grabbed Miki. Then they brought them together and pushed Miki in to Yoru.

"Miki, nyn?" Yoru said shocked at the fact it was her.

**Question should I make Ikuto take Amu and Ami to his house or just to the school, where they want to go?**


	4. Ikuto's house

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. With the exception of Amu and Ami's Characters.  
**

**CHAPTER 4 - Ikuto's House**

Note to the Readers: Thanks for reading this far. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yoru and Miki's faces were but centimeters away. They closed their eyes, not wanting to be startled by what was about to happen. When that odd event happened, they most likely realized that the idea of them kissing wasn't that bad of an idea. When their heads separated, both of them were blushing madly. Ran and Su were staring at them, Dia and Cross didn't care much for it, and all my animal chara's were giggling hysterically; Ikuto and I both sighed at all the drama that was being created. Which was when I noticed that my bite had token effect.

"Hey Amu, why don't you come over to my house with me. I have something to show you." He said while giving me an alluring grin. I didn't know how much longer I could take of him persistently dazzling me. I called my charas and told them to go back inside of my backpack where their original location was. I carried Ami on my back carefully making sure she was sound asleep. I followed Ikuto as he leaded me to his house. The two of us wanted to avoid awaking her from her sleep. When we arrived at the house, Ami will still sound asleep. He then directed me inside of the house. I was stunned at how amazing his house is and I gasp with awe. He directs me into a guest bedroom, and I gently place Ami underneath the covers.

Then I unzipped my backpack, and told the Chara's to make sure Ami was safe while we would leave the room. They understood, and from what I could see they seemed to be persistently doing as they were told more so than most days.  
When we come outside of the room, I whispered to Ikuto, "D-Do you think Ami and I could stay here until it's time for school? It's kind of early in the morning; knowing my luck, I'll be a total magnet for danger." I blushed and he nodded with a smile, "It's fine Amu, you should've just said you wanted me to sleep with you." He said while he crossed his arms with a smirk plastered on his face. I screamed "OF COURSE NOT!" Then he shushed me as he whispers "She's asleep remember?" Then chuckled quietly with amusement. I was flustered at that point. As soon as we reached the living room, I noticed him pick up his Accoustic Guitar, (A/N: okay I have no idea if Ikuto played the guitar in the real story but, then again this is a FAN FICTION. )and said, "I made you a song. I'm going to play it for you".

He started to play a very interesting amount of chords that he decided to put together.

"You have eyes that shine  
Like a million different stars aligned  
I feel so high  
With you by my side  
Having no self confidence  
I love your strawberry scents  
These things don't make any sense

When I'm with you I feel like I'm alright  
Like my favorite time of the night  
But I simply cannot find  
A simple peace of mind  
You're a one of a kind  
I want to make you mine

Your voice lingers within my thoughts  
I unwillingly always get caught  
Although we've sometimes fought  
Think of all the things that brought  
When I caught your eyes I was in shock  
I want to be able to say "boku no kokoro UNLOCK!"  
These are special things that cannot be forgotten  
Your love would brighten me

When I'm with you I feel like I'm alright  
Like my favorite time of the night  
But I simply cannot find  
A simple peace of mind  
You're a one of a kind  
I want to make you mine

I didn't believe in love at first sight  
But I think I could be your loyal knight  
I don't ever want you out of my sight  
Can this song will be your lullaby for tonight?  
Do you think this feeling is right

When I'm with you I feel like I'm alright  
Like my favorite time of the night  
But I simply cannot find  
A simple peace of mind  
You're a one of a kind  
I want to make you mine

When I'm with you I feel like I'm alright  
Like my favorite time of the night  
But I simply cannot find  
A simple peace of mind  
You're a one of a kind  
I want to make you mine."

I felt tears blur my vision as I opened my mouth meaning to say something; I was unable to speak at the time. "Amu, daijoubu?" (Are you okay) I nodded my head, as that was the only response I could manage to give him. He smiled at me (for the first time ever it seemed like he always would smirk) then he leaned over and did something I wasn't expecting; he kissed me. At first, when he continued to kiss me, my eyes were wide open. Slowly but surely, my eyes eventually closed and I felt myself returning his kisses, and I was still unsure at the time whether I should trust him.

The more he persisted to kiss me, the sweeter they felt. I wrapped my arms around him too, accepting his request for infatuation in each other. For some odd reason, the tears were still continuing to stream down my face.

He retreated and pulled back, his hands wrapping around my shoulders. He then said "Are you sure you're alright?" I giggled at the question. "Of course! I was crying for happiness. I loved your song, it was so beautiful. And to think you made it for me!" I said while hugging him passionately. For once, this was the time that he actually smiled.

As for our romantic night, that continued; only to the point of kissing. That lasted until it was time for us to go to school. School started at 7:00 am. I didn't want Ami and me to be late, because it was a new school we were going to again.

**The end of this chapter for now. Review please! At least two reviews?**


	5. School Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. With the exception of Amu and Ami's Characters.**

**CHAPTER 5- School morning**

~X~X~X~X~RECAP~X~X~X~X~

As for our romantic night, that continued; only to the point of kissing. That lasted until it was time for us to go to school. School started at 7:00 am. I didn't want Ami and me to be late, because it was a new school we were going to again.

"Hey, Ikuto, I need to go wake up Ami for school." Amu said while Ikuto was kissing her neck.

"Do you have too, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, I do Ikuto." I stated.

"Fine." He said then let me up.

I went up to the room Ami was in to wake her up. I opened the door and saw Ami just starting to sit up with our chara's all around her. "You sleep well Ami?"I asked her. She nodded her head yes. "Good. Come on and get up." I said, I turned around and bumped into Ikuto and stumbled backwards. He looked at me then at Ami. Then back at me.

"Why did you and Ami dye your hair? How come you two have so many chara's? And why are you here in the first place? Shouldn't you be at home?" he asked.

I was about to answer but then Utau saw us. "Amu? AMU, its sooo good to see you. Why are you here? And this early in the morning too?" She asked excited, giving me a bear hug.

"Ikuto brought us here." I said.

"Us?" She questioned.

"Ami and I." I answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I ran into him walking in the streets. And he brought us here." I said.

Utau looked over to Ikuto "You're so sweet Ikuto." She said, and then she saw Ami coming out of the guest room she was in. "Morning, Ami. Amu why did you and Ami dye you hair?" She asked.

"That's what I was asking her before you but in Utau." He said while looking at her, and then he turned back to me. "You can answer my other questions too, Amu." He said.

I looked at Ikuto, who was curious as to the reason why I was here. And then at Utau who was also curious as to the reason I was here. I looked down and let out a sighed.

"Ami and I dyed our hair so that we couldn't be easily found by a photograph. We're here because we're going to go to school here and we ran away from home. And as for the chara's we just have a lot of them to help us keep out of trouble from strangers that we might meet while traveling." I told them.

Because I can't really tell them the real reason why we have so many chara's. And I don't want them to know because they probably wouldn't believe me. Just like all my other friends didn't believe me when I told them what had happened to me.

"Why would you run away from home though?" Utau asked.

"Because our parent went on a two year business trip." I said.

"That sucks, but that's no reason to run away from home." Ikuto said.

"You don't know why though." I said in a whisper.

"Hey, sis, its six thirty. Shouldn't we be going to school now?" Ami said.

"Huh, yeah. Ikuto will you show us how to get to the school?" I asked.

"Will you answer my questions?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, later. But not right now. We have to go to school." I said.

"Fine, at lunch then." Ikuto said.

"Okay." I said.

After that Ikuto quickly got ready for school. We got into his car which was a camaro. And drove to school. Once we got to the school, Ikuto took us to the office and Utau went to class.

"See you at lunch Amu." Ikuto said.

I looked at him. "Don't Call Me That Here." I hissed at him.

"Why not?" He asked ticked.

"I'm Ruza here and Ami is Riza." I said.

"Whats with the names?" Ikuto asked.

"I thought we said we'd talk about this later." I said ticked now.

" Fine. See you at lunch." Ikuto said then left.

Ami and I went into the Office. We went up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello, my sister and I need our schedule's." I said.

"Sure, what are your names." the lady asked.

"Ruza and Riza Kyoto." I said.

"One moment please."she said, and got our schedule's. "Here you go."

I looked at the schedule's to see what classes we have. We had all of the same classes. "Thank you. Come on Riza let's go to class." I said.

"Okay, sis." Ami said.

Then we left for our first class. For some reason we had the same teacher for every class. Once we got to our class.

I could hear the teacher for the other side of the door.

**The end of this chapter for now. Review please! At least four reviews?**


End file.
